To Save a Life
by Emilee1
Summary: The Socs figure out that Cherry has been spying for the greasers. The Socs turn on her and only Ponyboy can save her. But, will he fall a victim to them as well? This is my first Outsiders fic so please NO FLAMES!
1. Johnny's Ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: The Socs figure out that Cherry has been spying for the greasers. The Socs turn on her and only Ponyboy can save her. But, will he fall a victim to them as well?  
  
To Save a Life  
  
Chapter 1: Johnny's Ghost  
  
~*~Ponyboy's POV~*~  
  
I sank beneath the bushes lined against the park fence. There it was, a car full of Socs subsiding in our territory. I can't stand this fighting anymore, but that is all that we can do;it is better than killing each other. Wounds will heal, but not deaths.  
  
Once the car passed by, I jumped out of the prickly bushes and dashed home wondering if Darry and Soda were worried. I made it to the door and ran inside, gasping for breath.  
  
Darry immidiately stood up and said, "What happened?"  
  
I took deep breaths and finally replied, "I was hiding in a bush because some Socs were on the curb by the park where I was. I didn't want them to see me, so I stayed there until they left."  
  
Soda heard me come in and jumped onto my shoudlers hauling me to the floor. Soda could always make me laugh, especially when he tickled my sides.  
  
Tears streamed from my face from the laughing I was doing at that time. Soda finally stopped and ruffled my hair. "We were a wonderin' where ya' had been."  
  
"It was either me stayin' in the bush for a while or gettin' beat up pretty badly."  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't want that to happen."Soda was always usually an optimistic guy.  
  
"Now, now. Get to bed you two and stop goofing off. It is late and you need your rest."Darry said pushing them toward their room.  
  
Soda and I looked at each other and mumbled, "Spoil sport..."  
  
I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Soda was snoring loud enough that the house seemed to rumble. I walked down into the kitchen and looked into the freezer for some chocolate cake. I found some and cut it into pieces to pass around when Darry and Soda woke up.  
  
"What ya' doin', Pony?"a voice from the living room asked.  
  
I almost jumped out of my skin. I walked into the room and saw Johnny sitting on the Sofa.  
  
How is this possible? Johnny is dead. He can't be here, I thought.  
  
"Ponyboy?"Darry saw me just staring at the couch.  
  
I felt my feet slip out from under me as Johnny disappeared.  
  
* * * 


	2. They Figured it Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I kind of had a severe case of writers block not to mention the other stories that I had to update.  
  
To Save a Life  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: They Figured it Out  
  
~*~ Pony's POV~*~  
  
I stirred awake and sat up on my bed. "How did I get here?"I wondered. Then I remembered what had happened. I remember seeing Johnny, but was it really him? It couldn't be because he is dead.  
  
I decided to let the thought slip my mind as I walked downstairs. Darry and Soda had already gone to work so I decided to go walking.  
  
Later I found Cherry in the park and it seemed she had bruises on her body and scrapes.  
  
I ran over to her asking, "Cherry, what happened?"  
  
She looked at me and replied, "They found out that I am being a spy for you. I don't know what I am going to do. It just seems like my world is coming to an end."  
  
A stray tear fell from her eye as she thought of Dally. She had lost Bob and then Dally. I guess things would seem that way for her.  
  
"We will figure a way to deal with it. Don't worry."I said kneeling down in front of her.  
  
She nodded her head and smiled. "The problem is that they are looking for me and I don't know what to do. I am not strong enough to beat them."  
  
"I will fight them."  
  
"But Ponyboy, you can't do it yourself. You need help."  
  
"I can do it. I am tired of people saying that I am too weak to do anything on my own. I am sick of it."I gritted my teeth.  
  
Out of no where a car full of Socs arrived near us.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it was kind of short. I will try to update ASAP. 


	3. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the cliffy but this 1 might be worse. Once again. Sorry.  
  
To Save a Life  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 3: The Fight  
  
~*~Pony's POV~*~  
  
I guess this is one fight that I can't get away from. At least Darry taught me how to fight better, so I should hold out just to knock them out.  
  
Cherry was shaking. I guess she was afraid of them. They had already beat her up once, I guess she ran away before they could finish that's why they are still looking for her.  
  
Each Soc piled out of the car one by one. There were three of them in all. I'm sure I can take them since there are only three.  
  
"Ponyboy."Cherry stammered.  
  
"What is it?"I asked turning to her while keeping an eye on the Socs.  
  
"That one there has a weapon."she pointed to him. "He said that he would use it earlier, thats when I ran away."  
  
"It is probably a switchblade. Usually is..."  
  
They came nearer and the one Cherry was talking about said, "Step aside grease and we might not hurt you."  
  
I stood my ground ready to fight them even though I was outnumbered.  
  
I glanced at Cherry and said, "Run...now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just go."  
  
She looked at me strangely and ran.  
  
"So you're not going to move? I guess we will have to force you."  
  
They came at me fast but I tried my best to hold them off long enough for Cherry to get away.  
  
One came at me hard but I managed to block him and hit him in the forehead knocking him out cold.  
  
But, as I was doing that another one hit me in the head hitting me to the ground.  
  
Then it happened. A loud noise was all I heard when this sharp pain went through my chest. Then everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. Just to let you know he ain't gonna die. Please review. 


	4. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: He is not going to die. Promise.  
  
To Save a Life  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 4: The End  
  
~*~Pony's POV~*~  
  
"Ponyboy?" I heard a voice in some room that seemed different. I remember fighting the Socs and then blacking out.  
  
I opened my eyes to see who called my name. It was Darry of all people. What was he doing here?  
  
"Ponyboy, are you all right?"  
  
Then a sharp pain surged through my chest and pierced my entire body. I grunted under the strain.  
  
Then Cherry came in and Darry left letting me talk to her.  
  
"Thank goodness you are okay!"she hugged me lightly.  
  
I sat up looking at her and asked, "What exactly happened?"  
  
"Remember that Soc that I told you about?"I nodded in agreement as she continued, "He had a gun and he shot you. When they came after me Darry appeared out of no where and beat them up. Then we took you to the hospital."  
  
I think I might actually like her. But, why? She has always been nice and charming, but I didn't think that would get to me. Even if I did like her I would never have the guts to tell her. I bet she is still hung over Bob even if he is dead.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry that kind of ended abruptly. I just didn't know how they would tell each other that they liked the other. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
